a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to vehicle structural design for noise control, and more particularly, to the structural design of vehicle side view mirrors and their adjacent components for minimizing wind generated noise.
b. Description of Related Art
As is known in the art, automobiles include a variety of interior and exterior structural components whose design is governed by a variety of performance factors, some of which are related to minimizing the noise within the occupant compartment. Such noise related performance factors themselves are limited in their application due to aesthetic considerations. For example, whereas an optimal shape of an automobile and its exterior structural components may be a rounded shape for minimizing wind related noise, a rounded shape may however be undesirable from an aesthetics viewpoint. Yet further, whereas a variety of structural components such as wind deflectors may be located at strategic locations adjacent key noise generating components such as side view mirrors, grills, bumpers etc., such structural components may likewise be undesirable from an aesthetics viewpoint.
In the art, for components such as side view mirrors, a variety of designs have been proposed for the mirror structure for minimizing wind related noise. U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,863 to Horio and U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,413 to Flowerday are exemplary of such side view mirror designs. While these designs aim to provide wind noise reduction, the use and effectiveness thereof is however limited due to the drawbacks discussed below.
For example, Horio, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 thereof, discloses a side view mirror (10) for which opposing portion (54) is exposed at the open end of connecting portion (40) toward the rear of the vehicle, i.e., at the surface of visor (16) near connecting portion (40) toward the rear of the vehicle. Therefore, even if irregularities are formed, they are formed at the end portion of connecting portion (40) toward the rear of the vehicle. Accordingly, the respective surfaces of connecting portion (40) toward the upward and downward directions of the vehicle are solely formed by the surface of connecting portion (40). As a result, as per the discussion n Horio, smooth surfaces having no irregularities or extremely small and little irregularities are formed, whereby noise such as wind noise generated near connecting portion (40) can be reduced or eliminated.
While Horio targets connecting portion (40) for wind related noise reduction, Horio however does not address noise due to the components adjacent the mirror, such as the mirror itself or its sail.
In this regard, Flowerday, as illustrated in FIGS. 1, 2 and 4 thereof, discloses a mirror assembly (10) including a mirror flag (16) connected to an external shell (14) for attachment to an external surface of a vehicle. The mirror flag includes a spoiler (56) extending between a mounting bracket and arm (48) for redirecting air flow away from shell (14) and recess (20), thereby reducing wind noise. As illustrated in FIG. 4, spoiler (56) is generally in the form of a curved plate for redirecting air flow away from shell (14) and recess (20).
While the implementation of spoiler (56) provides wind related noise reduction per the disclosure of Flowerday, spoiler (56) is however undesirable from a manufacturing, use and aesthetics standpoint. For example, from a manufacturing standpoint, spoiler (56) must be installed onto arm (48) and is readily susceptible to breakage during the manufacturing process or during routing vehicle use, and further, spoiler (56) requires special considerations for painting thereof, thus being cost a prohibitive option. From an aesthetics viewpoint, spoiler (56) obtrusively protrudes from arm (48) and is therefore an undesirable addition to the overall uniform structure desirable in a vehicle.
It is therefore desirable to provide a vehicle side view mirror and adjacent component design for minimizing wind related noise, without the design being obtrusive from manufacturing or aesthetics standpoints. It is also desirable to provide a vehicle side view mirror and adjacent component design which does not require special manufacturing considerations and is not therefore cost prohibitive.